


Taunts and Tackles

by getadoge



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Phanfiction, Romance, cute fighting, i don't know how to tag things but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getadoge/pseuds/getadoge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil share most things. That becomes a problem when your clumsy boyfriend might just break your camera lens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taunts and Tackles

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks but I felt I needed to post something. It's poorly edited rn and p short but eh. This probably isn't very original but I wanted to write something cute since I keep writing angsty stuff.

Dan had spent the past hour on and off looking for his— or rather his and Phil's— camera lens when he heard his partner's keys being tossed onto the kitchen counter, announcing his arrival home. 

"Hey, Phil! What did you do with the camera lens?" Dan casually brought up as he waltzed into the kitchen after Phil. 

"And hello to you too, Daniel." Phil laughed. He nervously attempted to look innocent as he hung his coat. 

"Phil. What happened to our lens?" Dan repeated himself, his voice was now stern.

"What? Oh that thing. Um, yeah. It's in my room on top of my dresser. Quick question though, do you love me?" Phil said. 

"Yeah, of course. Why are you asking me this now?" Dan asked, beginning to grow worried about the fate of his dear lens. 

"Then don't go looking for that lens..." Phil suggested. 

Dan shrugged off the Sherlock reference as he grew fearful of what exactly happened to the lens. He immediately turned on his heels to race off into Phil's room. He grabbed the separate pieces of their camera lens sat on Phil's dresser and stormed back into the kitchen, now genuinely enraged. 

"For fucks sake, Phil! How did you break our lens?" Dan's voice was now raised, angered by Phil's (assumed) clumsiness. 

Phil bit his lip nervously as he thought of a way to get out of the situation once more. Thinking quick he turned and ran down the hall. 

"Can't be mad at me if you can't catch me!" Phil yelled as he ran off. 

Dan set down the broken pieces of the lens and ran after his boyfriend, a smile could not help but escape his lips. 

"Get your ass back here, Lester!" Dan called after Phil. 

"Get your ass over here faster, Howell!" Phil yelled. 

Dan took off runner faster to catch up to Phil. 

Phil, thinking it was a genius idea to hide in his closet, took off into his room. Dan sped up and came rushing in after him, tackling Phil onto his own bed.

"Try taunting me again, cluts." Dan teased. 

Phil's face was hot as he smiled and laughed with cheer. His boyfriend had his fingers wrapped around Phil's wrists as he pinned him to the bed playfully. 

"I thought you were coming in here to yell at me." Phil said, challenging his boyfriend playfully. 

"I was but it's just really hard to stay mad at you." Dan replied, his face was now mere inches from Phil's. "As long as you pay for the lens."

"Deal." Said Phil as their lips joined in a kiss.


End file.
